


Kaito

by lennstarrs



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Other, issa meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennstarrs/pseuds/lennstarrs
Summary: Kaito.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	Kaito

Kaito kaito kaito kaito


End file.
